


Captain of his own Fate

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 11 [11]
Category: Bleach, Tales of the Five Hundred Kingdoms - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: And other people trying to direct his life, Community: hc_bingo, Estrangement, Face punching may not be the answer, Ichigo hates being bored, M/M, but it does't hurt to try, not beta we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Curse dealt with, Ichigo has to deal with his life as it is now. He could do without the hair.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 11 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789174
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Captain of his own Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Having a lot of fun with this. And got a big plot idea for a later story in this series. Hope you guys are enjoying this. Remember, kudos and comments are my main encouragement.

Being violently shoved off the bed was not a pleasant way to wake up.

Groggy still, if working on waking up quickly, Urahara pushed himself off the floor. 

“Ow,” he said after a moment, looking up at the bed. Looking back at him was Ichigo, who had long hair now draping down over his shoulders and almost to the floor. 

“What. Did. You. Do?” The words were said through clenched teeth, and Urahara realized that the younger man was very much not pleased. 

He pouted at the other. “A mild bit of kidnapping and invoking a Tradition path usually used for both princesses and babies.” A slow blink up at Ichigo. “No feelings of your body wanting to warp or you to eat me?”

Being a werecreature of some sort was also within the beast cursing lines. 

Ichigo grabbed a handful of hair and waved it at Urahara. “I don’t know. Let me think about it.” The tone was less than pleased, but it made Urahara smile. 

“Glad to see you taking it so well,” he said cheerfully, finally standing up. Hmm, was going to have a twinge later. Might need to put a rug down up here to pad the floor a little. Once up, though, Urahara focused, watching the little spots of glowing energy that still circled Ichigo. Most of the stuff that was not his natural blue shades were not gone. They were there still, but most of them were still, not doing anything, trapped in cages of Ichigo’s own power. 

What there was of active magic that wasn’t his was focused around his head. That would be the Tradition forcing the hair growth. Would have to make sure Ichigo’s diet took that into account. 

He dodged the fist that came at his nose. Barely. 

“So violent, Prince Kurosaki,” he said, taking a few steps back to get outside of range. He had no desire to get punched in the face. 

There was a strangled noise from Ichigo, who was almost snarling at him, eyes narrowed as he looked at Urahara. The frustration in that noise made Urahara take another step back. 

“I invoked a Ladderlocks path,” Urahara said finally. He had been training Ichigo for a while, picking up where Masaki had left off with her death. The boy had too much power to remain untrained. Which Isshin had not done at all.

At some point, he’d have to get Ichigo to start training his sisters. Isshin was even more wary of letting Urahara around them than he had been about Urahara’s interest in Ichigo.

Really, one would think the man expected Urahara to sacrifice Ichigo or something. 

He was much too fond of the prince to do anything of that way. 

While all that was going through his mind, Ichigo had shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Then a second. A third, and when he let it out, Ichigo opened his eyes. 

“Why?”

He was obviously trying to stay calm, and Urahara let his cheerful face fall away. 

“I had a prior claim, a prior curse. The one Aizen laid on you would have corrupted your own magics.” He met Ichigo’s eyes, the other frowning. “Even with my ‘curse’ already on you and fighting his, it was a very close balance.”

There was a long moment of quiet, and then Ichigo sighed. “Fine,” he said. “But we are going to fix this.”

Urahara gave a small smile. “Of course,” he agreed.

///

They were going to fix things, but Ichigo knew what was going to be the worst. Especially as days creeped by, and he felt odd as he was torn away from everything. Being cut off from his sisters was the worst of it, though he knew they’d get by okay. He was still worried. But that wasn’t the worst part of his sudden removal from the world.

It didn’t take long for him to get bored. 

He solved that by breaking the weak little ward that had been tossed up on the door and walking out. It wasn’t as if he was really trapped, but it was one of those nods to the Tradition. A Ladderlocks was trapped at the top of her tower by the witch who kept her prisoner. 

“Have we even figured out what it will do to have completely genderflipped a Ladderlocks?” he asked as he found where the other was working. Urahara looked up, and then shoved a book at Ichigo. 

“Not sure. There aren’t a lot of traveling princesses, or even princess potentials roaming around,” the wizard said as he was reading through another book. Ichigo figured he was doing some researching. Taking the book he had been given, he sat down and opened it.

This was much better. Being cut off from everyone, even for a short time, was frustrating. Oh, Urahara was up with him often enough, but the man was still the wizard for several kingdoms, basically playing Godmother for little things. He had to leave a lot of times. Which just left Ichigo more alone and frustrated. 

Now that he had freed himself, with what little effort it took as he was trying not to disrupt the Tradition too much here, Ichigo was ready to interact again. 

Though the hair was annoying. It was long now, trailing down to the floor, though it seemed to have slowed down the rate of growth. Urahara helped him take care of it. It was a nightly ritual when the man was actually home. 

It made it all the more obvious when he wasn’t, and Ichigo had to deal with that mess alone. 

Ichigo never did well alone. 

His mind was too active at times, and spent hours thinking of the things that could happen to a good wizard. Especially with a dark one like Aizen running around. The bad ones killed those who worked for the good of everyone on a regular basis. 

Ichigo wanted to be out there helping Urahara, not trapped in a tower waiting for a rescue. Of any sort. 

He was in command of his own life. Not the Tradition, not Urahara. He and himself alone. 

“We’re going to fix this. I’m not dealing with this stupid hair for too long.”

Urahara looked up from his book, blinking for a long moment. Then he smiled. Likely because this was the first real demand to assist that Ichigo had made. It had taken Ichigo a bit to adjust, but now that he had, he wasn’t going to sit back and let someone else do all the work.

“Good to have you back, Ichigo. Tell me if you find anything interesting in that history.”


End file.
